What Duty Dictates
by SCJen
Summary: AU. The Blight doesn't happen. Kallian Tabris goes to Highever to marry Nelaros and becomes lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. The Teyrn gives Elissa the ultimatum to find a husband in six months or one would be found for her. She tries, but all isn't as peaceful as a Blightless Ferelden should be. The Latest - Chapter 10: Kallian visits the Alienage in Denerim ...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I needed to get this AU out of my system for two reasons. 1) To help with the dreaded writer's block I have for both The Migration and Friends of the Hawk and 2) It's where my muse is right now. I need to knock this out of the way so I can get back to my mains. This one isn't going to be as detailed and will not be some of my best work so if it doesn't seem up to par with my other works, don't be surprised. R&R anyway if you feel so inclined._

_**Summary:** Alternate Universe. No Blight comes and Kallian Tabris leaves home to go to the Highever Alienage to meet her future husband. Nerves ensue.  
_

* * *

**What Duty Dictates**

Part 1

Kallian stood under the Vhenadahl of the Highever Alienage, her bags at her feet, fiddling with the end of her auburn hair, and trying not to stare at anyone too long in the eye. Already she'd gotten several odd looks, one or two glares, and out-and-out gawkings. There were a few whispers as people went by and she heard the word "betrothed" tossed about. She guessed that news of the impending wedding had already spread through the Alienage and most had already known what she was there for. She just wished that the hahren - Sarethia was her name - hadn't left her to wait there and make her feel like she was on display.

The family she was to marry into had sent a very sizable dowry to her father. _Very_ sizable. Enough to get her a new set of clothes and pay for a carriage trip to Highever from Denerim. It was safer then trying the trip on her own and got her there fast enough to beat the coming snows. She had gotten to Highever that morning, but the moment she got to the town she was subjected to a bit of ridicule by a human that saw her get out of the carriage. When the coach driver informed the man that yes, she had paid for the trip and no, she wasn't anyone's servant, the human seemed to relent, but it caught the attention of those about and set her nerves even more on edge.

At least the hahren was understanding. When she met her, Kallian fumbled over her words for a bit until Sarethia put a hand on her shoulder and gave a few words of encouragement. It set her a little bit at ease, but she still had yet to meet her husband to be. The hahren was getting him and the longer she had to wait the more it made Kallian wonder if she was going all the way to Gwaren to get him.

Forcing her hands to stop fiddling, she clasped them in front of her only to end up fiddling with the front of her skirt. It was silly. Kallian had come across things in Denerim that would have made those with weak constitutions ill and quaking in their boots. The skills her mother gave her made her perhaps a little foolish at times and take risks no other elf would be willing to do, but it gave her a steady hand and icy nerves when faced with danger. Yet, the thought of meeting her betrothed had her in absolute knots. Questions kept filtering into her head that wouldn't stop.

What if he was an idiot? What if he smelled? What if he was some human-ish brute who liked to beat his spouse? Would he really be able to provide for her? What if he wasn't as handsome as her father had said? What if he _was_ as handsome as father had said? What if his family didn't like her? What if HE didn't like her? Was it really right to leave her father alone with just her cousins to keep him company? Maybe she should have ran off to find the Dalish like Soris suggested?

What about the wedding night? Would they be expected to . . . to . . . that night or could they take their time? Would they lock them in some room until she conceived? Should she tell him she's been with a man already? If she did, how would he take it? What if he's never been with a woman before? What if he has? . . . what if the love making was bad? . . . what if it was good?

Kallian knew her cheeks were flushing now as a chill breeze wafted through the street and cooled her face. She wrapped the simple wool cloak tighter about her and tried to pull her thoughts away from what might, could, or would happen in bed between them.

_Meet the man first, for Maker's sake,_ she chastised in her mind. _Then take it from there, ninny_.

Somehow she could imagine Shianni telling her exactly that and had to quirk a smile at the thought. Just then she saw an elf, roughly her own age, and wearing a blacksmith's apron walk up to her with almost a worried expression. There were black smudges on his face and a sheen of sweat across his brow. Even then, under it all he had a handsome face with a strong jaw line, a long straight nose, and light blue eyes that contrasted well with the lightness of his skin and blond of his hair. He also had broad shoulders and it was then that she remembered her father mentioning, briefly, that he was an apprentice blacksmith at his father's shop.

"E-excuse me. You're Kallian, correct?" His voice wasn't unpleasing to her ears.

"Yes," she replied, feeling her heart thump, and turned to face him. "That would be me."

She smiled and knew she looked nervous. He stared at her for some good long moments, his mouth slightly open as if to say something. Kallian blushed a bit and he shook himself slightly, realizing he was gaping.

"Good, then that makes me-," he winced. "I mean, I'm your-," another wince, and he sighed. "I'm Nelaros." Giving a slight nervous laugh and a shrug, he added, "Your betrothed."

Kallian opened her mouth to respond, but found the words wouldn't come out. She almost didn't know what to say that wasn't going to sound horribly awkward. That and she was somewhat taken aback by just how good looking he really was.

"It's nice to meet you, Nelaros . . . finally," she settled on saying something simple. "Though I . . . thought that the hahren was getting you so she could introduce us to one another?"

"You did?" His eyebrows raised and he rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "Let me guess, she told you that."

Kallian nodded and bit her lower lip lightly. Nelaros quirked a more genuine smile then shook his head.

"Leave it to the hahren to pull something like this. She told me specifically that you were waiting for me under the Vhenadahl and had been waiting for hours now," he grinned a little sheepishly. "Said I had to get over here immediately and introduce myself. Guess she thought it best to just toss us together. Sarethia is like that." He added worriedly, "Though you haven't been waiting for hours... have you?"

Kallian laughed a bit and shook her head, "No. It's not been that long." She paused, offering a more natural smile, "Might of _felt_ like it, though."

He chuckled. She liked the way it sounded. It was subtle, but some of the nervousness and tension in the air abated. Only some. Perhaps they both realized one was just as nervous as the other.

"Why don't we get you settled in, then," he motioned to her feet. "I take it those are your bags?"

"Yes," she nodded again. "Where will I be staying?"

She started to stoop to gather her things, but Nelaros was there first and he picked up all her bags with little problem. There was a slight upturned quirk to his lip and a glint in his eye when he looked at her, as if to say no fiancé of his would be carrying any sort of load. Kallian wasn't sure if she was blushing to her ears yet, but if not she was well on her way to it. She didn't object and she followed him.

"The wedding isn't going to be until tomorrow so for tonight you'll be staying with my sister and her husband," he tried to speak lightly. "Afterwards you'll be staying with father and myself."

She was certain there was something of a nervous squeak in his voice at the mention of staying with him.

"You have a sister?"

Nelaros nodded, "Yes. Nesiara. I also have an older brother, but he went to South Reach to get married there. Do . . . you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm an only child," she thought a moment. "Though I apparently had an older brother, but he passed away some time ago. I was just a baby then, so I don't even recall him."

"Oh."

Kallian kicked herself for turning the conversation a little dour, but Nelaros took it in stride.

"Too bad. There's something to be said for growing up with siblings."

"Well," she mused, wanting to help salvage the talk. "I might not have grown up with a brother or sister, but I do have my cousins. They both lost their parents at young ages so we did grow up together. We certainly bickered like siblings."

He smiled at her again, "That's good. Glad to know you didn't grow up alone."

Somehow that made her heart flutter. Whether it was because of his smile, him being happy for her, or a combination of both, she didn't know.

"I, uh, guess I need to apologize for not cleaning up and looking a little more respectable before meeting you," he said, glancing at her as they walked side-by-side. "But you sort of showed up earlier than we were expecting and the hahren caught me in the middle of work and . . . "

She shook her head, "I should be the one apologizing. Father and I decided it would be best to avoid the snows. Better to get here early than get stuck in a drift and not show up at all. Besides . . . " Looking at his profile, she grinned lightly, "It eases my worries to know that you were hard at work and not just loafing about."

Nelaros blushed at that and stammered out his words, "W-well, I . . . I do want to be a good provider for you. That and father wouldn't allow me to loaf about. Not that I would! I mean . . . "

He looked at her then and it seemed his words caught in his throat. Kallian started to chuckle behind a fist. She couldn't help it as she was laughing at them both. They were just a basket of nerves and it sounded like they were worried about the same exact things. The corner of his lip turned up and he started to chuckle a bit, too.

Breathing out a sigh he stopped a moment to look directly at her. He wasn't stammering any more, "What I mean to say is that . . . here you are being taken away from house and home to move far away from family just to marry a complete stranger. We're doing what duty says we should and . . . it's very unfair to you. So, I want to do right by you to make up for the unfairness of it. I want to make you feel welcome and . . . I want to be a good husband for you."

Kallian damned her cheeks and the tips of her ears for refusing to stop flushing, "That's . . . extremely considerate of you." She felt herself tense, trying to think of something polite to say, but then chuckled at herself and shook her head a little. Relaxing, she smile up at him, "But you don't have to shoulder it all yourself. You'll be marrying a stranger, too. I'm no slouch when it comes to bringing in coin for the family and, from what I've been told, I can make a rather savory batch of fish 'n chips."

Nelaros' eyebrows raised slightly, then he gave a soft smile, "You'll have to make it for me sometime, then."

She smiled in return, "Count on it."

With that they continued on their way, walking just a little closer to one another. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I intended for this to be a one shot, but I wanted to see if I could churn out and finish a semi-decent story from start to finish. I know where it will all go, I just need to get there. And, yes, there are a lot of unwritten details I'm leaving out and maybe, someday I'll expand this story to include them. For now I want to be able to toggle that "complete" button and get to my other stories. Again, R&R, please._

_**Summary:** Alternate Universe. The Blight never happens. Kallian Tabris has married Nelaros in Highever. Two months later, in Cousland Castle . . .  
_

* * *

**What Duty Dictates**

Part 2

"I will choose who I get to marry and that is that!" Elissa slammed her hands on the table as she rose, glaring at her father.

Bryce Cousland slowly rose from his seat, glaring back at his youngest with just as much determination.

"Fine," he spoke in an even tone, "I will accept your statement if you can accept mine. You have six months. If you do not find anyone after that time then your mother and I will determine who you wed."

"Th-that is a ridiculous statement!"

"Well if you're not accepting of it we'll choose who you wed right now."

"That is unfair!"

"Not so when we've given you a _fair_ amount of years to bring forth any potential suitors," her father crossed his arms. "We've been more than patient with you in this matter, and you are not getting any younger."

Elissa flinched at that. She wasn't _that_ old. Just because she was now in her twenties and unwed where most women her age were already wed and with child, didn't mean a thing. It wasn't her fault that any men she met were either too soft, too disgusting, or too full of themselves for her liking.

Her father sighed when she said nothing in response, his tone was a bit softer, "Look, Pup, you're just going to have to let us do this for you. I said I would give you six months and I will, but after that your mother and I will start to search in earnest for a husband for you."

"Fine," Elissa gritted out after staring down at her dinner plate. "I'll agree to this . . . _settlement_."

With that she stormed out, leaving her plate full and ignoring her mother calling out to her. She stomped the entire way back to her room and slammed open the door. It caused her elven lady-in-waiting within to jump.

"Oh! Milady, it's you," she said with a hand going to her heart. "You're back early. I don't even have your night shift set out yet."

"Oh, don't bother, Kallian," Elissa grumped. "I doubt I'm going to get any sleep tonight as it is."

She fell face forward onto the bed, burying her face into a pillow.

"Should I even ask?" Kallian asked, a smile in her voice.

Despite being relatively new to the castle and just on as her lady-in-waiting, Kallian got along well with her and quickly picked up on things. She already knew not to be overly fussy and caught on to Elissa's general sense of humor. Of course, Elissa never would have taken a lady-in-waiting if it wasn't for the unusual circumstance.

Her steed, Farran, was about as unruly and surly as Ferelden bred horses could get, but she would ride no other. The only blacksmith in Highever that could shoe him properly without getting hurt was an elven blacksmith named Caldean. He had mentioned to her that his daughter-in-law was having difficulties finding work. Elissa offered a servant's position at their castle, but when it came time Nan told her they needed no more servants. So Elissa opened the position of being lady-in-waiting for her, much to Nan's delight.

Elissa ended up not regretting it. Kallian had initially admitted she didn't know the first thing about being a lady-in-waiting. Neither did she, but between the two of them they managed to figure it out. For instance, Kallian now knew that she typically would go for a ride in the mornings and have her riding leathers set out before she even awoke.

She was also tempted to say that Kallian was a perfect match for her as a lady-in-waiting because she knew few other elves who knew how to properly oil and clean a blade. It was a bit of a shock to have found one day that her lighter leather armor, her longsword, and collection of other weapons were oiled and cleaned properly. Even the strap on the armor that had a tendency to slip out a knot was fixed. When she'd asked Kallian where she learned how to do it all she gave a murmured answer about her mother teaching her.

It really didn't matter to Elissa either way. She was glad, for if there was any particular fussing she would want to have done, it would be over her weapons and armor. They were more important to her than any number of dresses or fancy jewelry.

"Father wants me to marry and marry soon," she muffled into the pillow. "I now have six months to find a husband or they find one for me."

"Well, at least he's giving you a chance to choose," Kallian said. "Last week they gave you no such concession. Week before that you declared you'd rather remain a spinster."

"I only said that in anger," she huffed a sigh into the pillow then raised her head. "I know I'll eventually marry and I will. Just . . . not now. There's just too much to do and see yet. Besides, I've yet to meet anyone who . . . well . . . you know."

Kallian smiled wide, "Meet anyone who strikes your fancy and stokes your fires?"

Elissa coughed, "Eh, yes, something like that."

The elf kept smiling and sat on the bed, "What kind of man _would_ suit your fancy, my lady?"

"Well . . .," she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Someone who isn't arrogant . . . or disgusting."

Kallian made a face, "Ugh, like that Bann . . . Bann Too-Heavy-For-His-Horse that came calling."

She laughed at the moniker, "Yes, someone _not_ like Bann Geraint."

"He smelled like boiled cabbage and the way he kept leering at you, ick!" she repressed a shiver. "It was a good thing you slugged him before I could, my lady. Putting his hands on you like that."

Elissa smiled a bit, "I appreciate the sentiment, Kallian, but please refrain from punching anyone for my sake. That could get you into trouble that I might not be able to get you out of."

"Oh, alright," she huffed, "but I can at least imagine doing it, yes?"

Elissa laughed again. This was exactly the sort of talk she needed right now, "Imagine all you like, just as long as you don't act on it."

"I'll try not to, my lady," she tilted her head slightly. "Buuut this still doesn't broach your problem. Would it really be that bad for the Teyrn and Teyrna to choose your future husband?"

"I . . . I don't know," Elissa sighed and put her face in the pillow again.

Kallian said nothing for a long moment, then she spoke softly, "Do you really think your parents won't keep you in mind when they find someone for you?"

When she looked up at Kallian she continued, "Both my father, Nelaros' father, and the elders all kept us in mind when they sought matches for us. My father wanted someone who could provide for me, care for me, but at the same time not be, uhm, domineering. He knew I wouldn't tolerate being beaten or commanded on what to do. Nelaros' father wanted someone who could be self sufficient and help with the family." She blushed a bit at that. "So his son wouldn't be taken advantage of like some other girls have before."

She put a hand on Elissa's arm, "Our parents kept our likes and dislikes in mind. Do you really think your own mother and father won't think of you in the same way?"

"I suppose they would do that," she quietly admitted, then put a hand on Kallians. "Please tell me how your arranged marriage is going so it gives me a bit of courage."

Her lady-in-waiting chuckled a bit then smiled wide, reaching for something in her dress pockets. She pulled out a copper toned bracelet and put it on around her own wrist, and then showed it to her.

"Look at what he gave me the other day. He made it himself," there was a giddiness in her voice that Elissa couldn't help but smile at.

The bracelet's design was made up of link upon link of ivy vines, each leaf upon it finely detailed and no two links were exactly alike. It was forged and formed, but it looked natural at the same time. It fit around Kallian's wrist perfectly and she didn't doubt for a second that he had only her in mind when making it.

"Oh, goodness, but he's gotten better at his detailing hasn't he?"

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded. "He said it was a gift for us being married for two months. I called him silly as it was going to make any anniversaries impossible to give gifts for."

"Planning on stopping him from making things like this for you?"

"Maker's Breath, no, my lady!" she almost giggled. "It helps him refine his craft as both a smith and jewelry maker. And I'm not about to be so daft to suddenly refuse gifts from my own husband."

Elissa smiled at the way Kallian's face lit up as she spoke about Nelaros. It gave Elissa hope that her own impending marriage - who ever it was going to be with - wasn't going to be so bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**: There are a lot of "fluff" moments I wanted to add in between all these parts, but at the same time I didn't want to get bogged down with it and make for a non-interesting story. Maybe I'll add in the fluff later if I ever come back to this, but for now I'm only going to hit the highlights._

_**Summary**: Alternate Universe. The Blight never happens. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has five months left to find herself a husband before her parents choose one for her. Meanwhile, the castle gets visitors . . ._

* * *

**What Duty Dictates**

Part 3

Everything was abuzz with activity. The word that a pair of Grey Wardens were in the castle had everyone in a tizzy. They also weren't just any Grey Wardens. One of them was _the_ Warden-Commander of Ferelden. They were here to look for potential recruits both in the castle and in the township of Highever.

Kallian noted that many of the knights and guards stood just a bit taller and their armor had quite a bit more spit and polish to it. She'd even heard that the Bann of Highever ordered a tournament to be held in their honor. The head mistress, Nan, was in top form, snapping commands at the servants like a master-at-arms training squires. There were more servants in the castle than she ever remembered there being. Temporary ones were hired on as several local Banns also arrived to see the Grey Wardens and participate in the tourney.

Lady Elissa was excited with both the Grey Wardens and being able to take part in the tourney. She was so certain her father wouldn't let her add her name to the tourney list that when he told her it was alright she hugged him fiercely, almost lifting him off his feet. Her eyes practically glowed when she talked about the legends she heard and of how she and her brother Fergus used to play at being Grey Wardens when they were children. So enthralled was she that she hardly even grumbled as Kallian helped get one of her better - and hardly used - dinner dresses on.

Kallian had to admit to being a little giddy herself. Valendrian told her once that Grey Wardens didn't let race or status get in the way of recruiting who they needed to. Elves, dwarves, nobles, it didn't matter when it came to fighting against the evil darkspawn. Not that she was looking to get recruited. Not in the least. Some admiration had to be given, though, to a group that didn't look down on her people.

A group of female servants were gathered near a door to the great hall, peeking around the corners of the door to within. They whispered and giggled to one another. Holding on to the wicker basket she had with her lady's dirty clothes in it, she quietly snuck forward to them.

"What are we gawking at?" she whispered, as she tried to peer passed them.

One of them on the other side of the door, Adney, waved her over and Kallian quickly flitted over there. She glimpsed the Teyrn, the Teyrna, Lord Fergus, and two others she wasn't familiar with speaking with one another in the hall.

"Their Graces and Lord Fergus are speaking to the Grey Wardens," Adney whispered, "and one of them is rather quite handsome!"

"Oh?" Kallian edged herself over to be able to peer in easier.

She couldn't see the dark haired one too well as the other blocked him from her view. It didn't matter as it was the blond haired one they were obviously talking about. He was on the tall side with broad shoulders that carried his armor well. His profile had a handsome cut to it and his short, dusky blond hair was stylishly spiked in the front.

"Well, well," Kallian whispered, "not too shabby."

"Not too shabby?" another girl gave her an incredulous look. "Handsome, well built, _and_ a Grey Warden and you only say 'not too shabby'?"

"Oh, don't mind her, Larice," the elven girl below her said. "Kallian has a hunk of a husband back home so she doesn't need to lust as much."

Kallian clicked her tongue, "Jealousy is just so unbecoming, Frieda. Go ahead and burn the vision of the Grey Warden into your memory. Maybe the Fade spirits will let you dream of him tonight for company."

She and Frieda made faces at one another, then stifled their respective chuckles. There was no harm meant in the ribbing. She knew Frieda liked her and was one of the first to help show her some of the ins and outs of the castle.

By now, Kallian was used to the notion that other women were rather quite jealous of her being married to the handsome, skilled, and well off - for an elf - Nelaros. At the Alienage, she learned fast to have a nice verbal barb ready to counter some of the cattiness she came across. Frieda even admitted that her own elder sister had aims to marry Nelaros for years and was livid when she heard of the arranged marriage. Not that Nelaros had shown any interest in her sister, but that was apparently besides the point.

Adney gave an appreciative sigh, "He is dream worthy, isn't he?"

They turned their full attention to the object of their gawking again. He _was_ rather handsome, but for Kallian he paled in comparison with her husband. Granted, it was likely due to the fact that she absolutely adored him and was currently blinded by love, but she allowed herself to be bias. It didn't mean, however, that she couldn't look at a handsome man and tease the others mercilessly about it.

"Good thing dreams can make more than one of him," she gave an impish grin. "Otherwise he'd have to make a schedule with all of you wanting his attention." She made a show of gasping, "Oh my, but what if the Fade spirits decide to drop two of them in on you at the same time?"

"Kallian!"

"Oh, saucy!"

"That is . . . that is . . . inappropriate! Scandalous!"

"You know you'd not be displeased."

"Well, no, but . . ."

Their hushed snickers and giggles must have carried a little loud as the Grey Warden looked over at the door with raised eyebrows.

Adney gasped, "He's looking this way!"

Giving a somewhat embarrassed looking smile, he tentatively waved over at them a little. Kallian was certain he blushed as they all gave little waves back before degrading back down to excited titters and giggles.

"I do not see this as getting to work!"

The voice that erupted not far down the hall caused them all to scatter like frightened birds. None of them had to look to know Nan had caught them red handed. In the scramble she accidentally dropped the wicker basket, dumping the clothes right in the doorway. She moved quickly to gather them up, pausing to give a very sheepish smile to the Teyrn, Teyrna, Lord Fergus, and the two Wardens who all looked over at her. She skittered away just as Nan got there.

Kallian breathed a sigh of relief once she got far enough away from Nan. The worst the woman could do to her now was glare. Looking back to see if the head mistress was doing just that, she accidentally bumped her shoulder into someone.

"Oh! Do pardon!" she immediately said in passing.

The elf she ran into didn't respond and they both simply continued on their respective ways. With the castle as busy as it was, such bumps and jostling was becoming expected. However, something made Kallian do a double-take at the male elf servant.

His blond hair was tied back into a simple tail and the servant's clothes he wore were clean and brushed for good appearance. He was devilishly good looking, but that wasn't what caught her attention. There was something odd about his eyes and the skin on his left side of his face. His skin was tan, but a patch on his cheek looked lighter toned than the rest of him. Perhaps it was a large scar of some sort. The eyes that glanced at her she only managed to see for a second, but they seemed empty, yet focused.

Kallian certainly didn't recognize him so she assumed him to be one of the temporary servants or a servant of one of the visiting Banns. She wasn't fully certain why she felt bothered by his look and had no time to consider it more. He continued on his way out of her sight and Nan began barreling her way in Kallian's direction. She retreated to get back to her work, filing away her worry for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Still plodding along._

_**Summary:** Alternate Universe. The Blight never happens. Kallian lives in Highever with her husband, Nelaros, and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has five months left to find a husband or her parents choose one for her. The Grey Wardens, Duncan and Alistair, visit Highever and dinner is served . . ._

* * *

**What Duty Dictates**

Part 4

"How long have you been a Grey Warden?" Elissa asked him.

"Not that long, really," he said with a slightly sheepish look. "I've only been a full fledged Warden for six months now. So, I'm still in the process of learning things."

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" she only glanced at her dinner plate and shoved a bit of her food around with her fork. The Grey Warden next to her - Alistair was his name - was far too interesting for her to think of anything silly like eating.

He gave an odd pause and spoke slowly, "Not . . . quite . . . what I was expecting, no."

Alistair said nothing further and busied himself with the food on his plate. Elissa's eyebrow arched in curiosity. She knew that Grey Wardens were shrouded in secrecy and legend. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that there were things they couldn't say to those outside the order. Elissa wasn't going to press, but Alistair had caught her interest. _Really_ caught her interest.

He was handsome, witty, polite, and had a nice smile. It also helped that he was taller than she. Elissa often found that most men were a bit intimidated by her height. They'd react either by being disinterested or felt they needed to push their ego to try and impress her. Alistair certainly didn't seem egotistical, nor was he trying to impress her in any way.

Elissa was about to ask another question when Kallian appeared in front of her with a tray. She purposefully caught Elissa's eye when she refilled her goblet for her. Her lady-in-waiting looked at the Warden next to her, looked back at Elissa, and then she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Elissa almost spat her drink up and she felt her cheeks redden. Kallian quirked her lip in an all-too-smug fashion before turning away.

She was definitely going to have to talk to her about it later. It wasn't as if she was being too obvious about her interest. At least, she didn't think she was being obvious. Just because she was already trying to recall if she knew of any nobility who was married to a Grey Warden didn't mean a thing. It would be too forward to outright ask if he'd be willing to leave the order. Maybe, perhaps, she could ask if he'd like to visit again. To see more of the castle and Highever, of course. Or-

"_No!_"

It was Kallian that screamed the word out. Elissa looked just in time to see her lunge forward with the tray and block a dagger that was on a downward arch right for her father's chest. The blond haired elf that held the knife looked just as shocked as everyone else. He was even more shocked when the metal wine carafe Kallian had came flying for his head as she threw it. It didn't hit him, but it was just enough to make him back away and pause.

"Assassin!" Fergus shouted, and everyone was suddenly moving at once.

Her brother practically threw himself between their father and the assailant. Her mother also used her own body as a shield, draping herself in front of him to cover his chest. Elissa shot to her feet, the chair under her flying back as she kicked it, partially blocking one of the elf's escape routes. She saw Oriana grab Oren up into her arms and move away from it all quickly. She heard someone at one of the side tables shouting for the guards. The Grey Warden Duncan also got to his feet, weapon in hand and she sensed Alistair also doing the same.

The assassin was now blocked in at both ends by armed Grey Wardens and slowly being closed in on by herself and her brother. Various shocked voices sounded out as he took the only path he could. Nimbly he jumped up, passing dangerously close to Elissa's mother, and scrambled atop the table. Elissa tried to make a grab for him, but she missed. He might have gotten away fully, but Kallian was a step ahead of everyone else.

She had yanked out the meat cutting knife from the slab of roast pig on the table and backed up enough to get directly into the assassins way. Elissa felt dread as he landed on the floor and lunged forward towards her. It was suicidal, facing off against a trained and deadly assassin with nothing but a kitchen knife. Then Elissa took full measure of the way Kallian was holding herself and her eyes widened in realization.

As Kallian parried the lunge to the side, it was very apparent that her lady-in-waiting was no slouch with the blade. There was no panic in her eyes, she stood with the stance of a short blade fighter, and with tray in one hand and flimsy knife in the other she was successfully defending herself from the blows he delivered.

"Miss! Here!" Duncan called out and lobbed a long dagger over the table right to Kallian.

As it sailed through the air, she shouted savagely and threw both the tray and knife at the blond elf. It caused him to stop and step back just long enough for her to catch the blade in time. Now with the stronger and sturdier dagger in hand she went on the attack. She stood toe-to-toe with him, getting in his way when he'd try for the exit, keeping him from escaping.

By then, others who were armed made their ways around the tables and several guards came charging in through the door. In seconds the assassin was surrounded.

"Alive!" the Teyrn called out, now over his shock. "We need him alive!"

In a desperate move he whirled out of reached of one of the guards and lashed out at the least armored of them. Kallian dodged, but not fast enough. His blade cut a line down her bicep and Elissa heard her hiss in pain. It allowed him to get passed her. The move was in vain, however, as more guards came in and blocked the door.

The assassin stopped and looked around as they surrounded him again. He must have known he was caught, as his stance relaxed and he turned around to face Kallian. She remained tense, dagger still at the ready despite the blood soaking the cloth of her sleeve.

"Drop your weapon!" one of the guards barked.

The elf ignored him, apparently only interested in Kallian. He spoke with a thick accent in a rich tenor.

"And here I thought my greatest obstacles were the Grey Wardens," he chuckled once and shrugged a shoulder. "Another mistake. Another regret."

Raising his hand he held forward the dagger towards Kallian, showing her the metal of the blade.

"I said drop the weapon!" the guard bellowed.

It went ignored once more.

"The antidote is in my left pocket," he said, then gave an odd sort of smile before letting the dagger drop to the floor.

Elissa got around the table in a hurry. The blade being poisoned was no surprise, but letting Kallian know where the antidote was for it was confusing. For a moment she lost sight of the assassin behind the wall of guards. They closed in on him, and then it was Kallian who shouted.

"Don't let him drink that!"

Apparently her shout was too late. The assassin tipped a vial back and drank it's contents just as the words left her mouth. For some horrific moments Elissa thought he had drank the antidote, but something in the way he looked changed her mind.

The blond haired elven assassin seemed to only want to look at Kallian. He dropped to his knees and in his face was sorrow, regret, and most of all resignation.

"I am sorry Rinna . . . " he uttered just before his whole body started to convulse.

Everyone backed away. Bubble foam started to seep through his mouth and nose, his eyes rolled completely to the back of his head. In only a few seconds, he keeled over dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Appreciate the previous comments. I guess Zev was easy for me to kill off because I have other fanfics that will have him alive and well. Hmmm, I wonder who I should have die next? j/k :D_

_**Summary**__: Alternate Universe. The Blight never happens. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros in Highever and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has five months to find a husband before her parents choose one for her. The Grey Wardens were visiting Highever when an assassin tried to take Teyrn Cousland's life. The attack was thwarted and the castle is in a tizzy . . . _

**What Duty Dictates**

Part 5

"Double post on the gates and check the battlements again for any who don't belong here!"

She could hear Ser Gilmore bark out the commands as she and Kallian walked through the halls. Once the assassin was dead the castle guards moved with trained efficiency. Those trusted in the castle staff were allowed to stay, but all others were escorted out. Even the Banns that were visiting were told to go to the estates or inn rooms they were staying at. Only the Grey Wardens were given allowances to remain at the castle, partially for the added protection they could provide.

What the assassin had said about the antidote was true. It was no trick or ploy. The vial he had pulled from his right pocket served its deadly little purpose effectively. The one from his left was just as effective and the most Kallian experienced was a mild burning sensation around the cut. For whatever reason, he did not want her to die for foiling his attempt. Nan did an excellent job of salving and bandaging her arm and the worst that happened was that the sleeve of her dress had to be cut off. Her lady-in-waiting - if she could ever really call her just that after this - still seemed worried afterwards. Elissa stayed glued to her side almost the entire time, making sure her father's savior got the care and aid she deserved.

Now they made their way to one of the side rooms where her father did most of his parchment work. Fergus had relayed the message that the Teyrn wanted to speak with both of them. When they entered, her mother, father, Fergus, and the two Grey Wardens were present.

"How are you, Father?" Elissa asked after the door was closed behind them by the guard.

"A little unnerved, but alive," he said with a smile, "thanks to your lady-in-waiting."

Kallian stood behind and to the left of Elissa, the proper place for one of her position. Her father motioned for Kallian to step forward, which she did. However, Elissa could see there was a nervous fidget to her stance. She quirked a slight smile as she knew there was no reason for Kallian to be nervous, but her father had never had reason to call her forward before.

"I have no amount of thanks I could possibly give you for saving my life and placing yourself in danger as you did," he began, stepping forward so that he can look at Kallian directly. "Yet I will thank you for your timely action and offer you a reward of your choice. You simply need to name it and it will be done."

Kallian stood a little straighter at that, "Y-your thanks is good enough, my lord. There's no need for a reward. I'm just glad your Grace is alive and well."

Elissa came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kallian, don't be foolish. Right now you deserve it and more."

She could see her cheeks flush and she spoke a bit meekly, "I was just doing what I thought I should at the time."

"All the more reason to reward you," her father responded.

She looked around at all of them, Elissa nodding her head in encouragement when she glanced her way.

"I . . .," Kallian gave a slight sheepish smile. "I'll have to think about it. Doesn't quite happen every day that I get such from a Teyrn of the realm."

He chuckled lightly, "Take all the time you need to think about it. We will certainly speak of it later." His face went sober. "For now I do have some questions."

She nodded as he went back to his desk to half sit on it. Elissa recognized the stance. He didn't want Kallian to be nervous as he questioned her so he slumped a little to not look intimidating.

"Who was Rinna, do you know?"

Kallian immediately shook her head, "No idea, your Grace. But . . . were I to hazard a guess it was likely someone in his past. He looked . . ." She paused, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "He looked as if he were ready to die and not out of some sense of duty. Maybe he was even looking to die."

Her father nodded slowly, "How did you manage to see him before anyone else could?"

"Half luck," she gave a short wan smile. "I saw him earlier in the day in the halls. I knew he wasn't regular staff just as I knew only a select few serve the head table. Yet there he was with a goblet in hand, approaching you from behind as if to give it to you. You can say my instincts went off then."

"And I, for one, am very glad it did," he smiled, but then his eyes narrowed just a little. "Though I have to ask . . . just where did you learn to fight like that?"

She definitely fidgeted then, and spoke in a slight murmur, "My . . . mother taught me."

"That seems to be her answer every time I ask her where she picked up a skill," Elissa said, giving Kallian a side long glance, smiling at her.

"Well it's true," she muttered defensively.

"Then I will have to send her thanks as well," her father said.

"No need, your Grace," her voice was more solid this time, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "She traveled to the Maker's side some years ago."

"Oh," the pause lingered heavy in the air. Elissa felt a little ashamed. She had never even bothered to ask her about her mother, even after Kallian brought her up.

"You have my condolences then," her father continued. "And I will give thanks in prayer as soon as I'm able."

"Thank you, your Grace," Kallian murmured.

"But back to trying to figure who this assassin was," he said. "That accent of his was rather thick."

"It sounded Antivan," Fergus spoke up this time. "Definitely foreign."

"You don't think the Antivan Crows were sent, do you?" it was her mother this time and she walked up to linger by her husband's side.

"Certainly wouldn't be out of the question," her father sighed slightly. "But with the assassin dead we can't even begin to trace who opened the contract with them."

"Perhaps someone can retrace his steps back?" Elissa asked, now understanding that the questioning wasn't solely directed at Kallian. She began to feel the true spur of wanting to bring the culprit to justice for trying to have her father killed.

"With the number of people we've had through the castle and Highever in the last two days alone?" Fergus said. "Not possible."

"He likely planned for that," surprisingly Kallian spoke up this time and she eyed the ground in thought. "It also could be that he's been in Highever for some time now waiting for the right time to make the attempt. Probably observing things like the timing of the guard shifts or even what times of day the Teyrn happened to be alone. The Grey Wardens showing up was just a stroke of luck for him. Had he succeeded, some of the suspicion might of even been put on the Warden's heads and away from who really hired him."

She suddenly looked up, as if realizing she was rambling a bit, then smiled sheepishly, "Or... uhm... least... that's what I think he might think... or something..." Kallian quickly shifted her look over to the Wardens. "And I mean no offence."

Duncan gave a light smile and shook his head, "None was taken. And your thoughts are very likely correct."

Elissa raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kallian. She was seeing her in an entirely new light. Certainly she suspected there was more to her, but this day made her see those angles far more clearly.

Her father gave a light smile, "Please, don't keep those thoughts to yourself. We need to think of every probability here. Who knows just how long this contract has been open or how long he's been scouting us out." He rubbed his forehead a moment. "And though I'd like to think we'd have few enemies, there's no telling who'd try it for ambitions sake."

"But who would gain from your death?" Elissa's mother asked. "Maker forbid it, but if you had died that would still leave all of us to see to the title and estates."

"Not unless the same fate was planned for the rest of us," Fergus almost growled his words out, his eyebrows furrowed heavily.

"Plan to have us all killed?" Elissa looked at Fergus. "Wouldn't that be a very tall order and rather suspect after one death?"

"Ambition knows no bounds and can wait years," Fergus countered. "One death will be an assassination, the next a mysterious accident." He looked at their father then, "We may not have any answers right now, but I recommend we double the guard for both tonight and for the tournament tomorrow. Elsewise, we don't show at all and pull out of the tournament."

Elissa was about to immediately protest, but she stomped on it quickly. She wasn't certain if whether wisdom or courage was the route to take, though she disliked the idea of cowering because of the assassination attempt. Her father seemed to agree.

"No, we will attend the tournament," he stood on his feet. "You and your sister will take part in the tourney. We will also double the guards, however. All of us will need to be cautious, but I will not hide my head in fear over this. That would probably be something they would want and I am not about to oblige them."

"A . . . actually, your Grace," Kallian raised her hand a little as if trying to get a tutor's attention. "If we're assuming this is someone who knows you . . . well, based on your reputation they'd more expect you _not _to cower." She smiled lightly. "Teyrn Cousland doesn't come across to the people as a cowardly man."

The Teyrn raised his eyebrows at that while his wife placed a hand on his arm, "She has the right of it, dear. You've never been one to bow to threats, false or otherwise."

"Are you saying that I _should_ hide my head, then?" her father looked at them all seeming to bristle at the notion.

"We're just saying to use caution," Fergus replied, running a hand through his hair. "And not just for tomorrow or the day after. The moment we let down our guard is the moment they'll decide to strike. It could be next week, next month, or even years from now. I'll see to it that from now on at least two knights are assigned to your side at all times."

Elissa looked closer at her brother then. There was a fine sheen of sweat upon his brow. No doubt he'd been running about the same as everyone, commanding the men, seeing that things got done. Yet something seemed odd to Elissa about it. There was almost a nervousness in Fergus that she never noted before. It was very much unlike him.

Her father gave a slight sigh, also looking at Fergus, "I suppose it must be done. Though if this is done we should see to it that all of us are assigned guardians as such."

"What, me too?" Elissa couldn't stop her words. The thought of having watchdogs other than her own mabari warhound over her seemed to chap her hide.

"Yes, Pup, you as well," her father set her with a look.

"But I have Dog to watch over me," Elissa knew she was sounding petulant. "And a lady-in-waiting who's proved to be rather effective against assassins."

Kallian gave a tremendous sigh, " . . . milady, honestly."

"Actually, if I may interject," Duncan stepped forward this time.

Elissa saw Alistair standing behind him. Having been quiet this entire time she had almost forgotten he was there. There was an odd look on his face, sort of a neutral gaze, and his eyes were locked on Kallian. Elissa thought for a second that maybe she should be jealous, but his look wasn't of one who was smitten or even mildly attracted.

"I'd like to ask you some questions, if I may," the Warden-Commander addressed Kallian directly.

She looked at the Teyrn then at her as if needing to know if it was alright. Her father nodded his head and Elissa smiled in reassurance. Kallian looked back at Duncan once more.

"Go right ahead."

"By chance, were you born in Highever?"

"Well . . . no," she tilted her head at the seemingly non sequitur question. "I was born in Denerim. I moved here to wed my betrothed."

"Would your mother happened to have been Adaia?" Duncan peered at her even closer.

Kallian perked a bit, "Y . . . yes, as a matter of fact. How did you guess?"

The Warden chuckled a bit, "I had a feeling it was so when you mentioned that you learned your skills from your mother. That and you do look very much like her when she was your age."

"You knew my mother?" there was a heavy touch of curiosity and wonder in her voice.

"I did," Duncan nodded. "I tried to recruit her, in fact. However, Valendrian convinced me that she would be better off staying with her family." He looked to Elissa then, "You may just have to do without Kallian as your bodyguard, because I would now like to extend an invitation to her to become a Grey Warden."

* * *

_**A/N: **Don't you just hate cliffhangers? XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ I appreciate all who have read and commented! I'm certainly having fun with this one. :)_

_Patbaking - Reason why he was looking at her was because Duncan had told Alistair after the assassination attempt that he was going to recruit Kallian. That wasn't anything I really had to write out. He was looking at her with the realization that if she accepts the invitation, she very well could die during the Joining. Doesn't seem fair after saving the life of a Teyrn, you know?_

_**Summary**__: Alternate Universe. The Blight never happens. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros in Highever and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has five months to find a husband before her parents choose one for her. Kallian stopped an assassin from taking Teyrn Cousland's life, and Warden-Commander Duncan has a proposition for her . . . _

**What Duty Dictates**

Part 6

"You . . . I . . . who me?" Kallian's surprise was as evident in voice as it was on her face.

Duncan chuckled, amused at her reaction, "Yes, dear girl, you."

"But . . ," she glanced around at everyone, fidgeting again. "I'm no great warrior. I don't even own a sword."

"Being a Grey Warden isn't just about being a great warrior," Duncan explained. "There are many other skills we look for in potential recruits. You thought and reacted quickly in a volatile situation. Without hesitation you placed yourself in front of that assassin and held your own with what you had in hand. I daresay I know few people who would have the courage to face an Antivan Crow, let alone do so with just a serving tray and a kitchen knife."

"Well . . . that's-"

The Warden continued, "And you just demonstrated the ability to think as the enemy might have. Possibilities and probabilities. That sort of intelligence can be far more valuable than even the sharpest of swords. You possess a good deal of the qualities we look for in the Wardens, which is why I extend this invitation to you."

Kallian stood there with her mouth working and no sound coming out. Elissa didn't blame her obvious shock, but she couldn't have been prouder for her.

"I . . . well . . ," she looked nervously between them all. "I'm honored. Really honored. But . . . I can't accept it."

"Oh? Is there a specific reason why you can't?" Duncan didn't look offended and sounded half baffled and half curious.

"It's . . . well . . . " Kallian looked at Elissa. "I can't quite go anywhere."

It was Bryce that spoke up, "You certainly are not beholden to our service, Kallian. Should you choose to become a Grey Warden I can guarantee you that no one here will think ill of you for leaving. And I am fairly certain my daughter can take care of herself without you."

Elissa wrinkled her nose at him, "What do you mean 'fairly certain'?" He chuckled at her as she gave a small smile at the jibe, then she looked at Kallian. "He's right, though. I might miss having my tea done just right and my riding leathers ready to go in the morning, but I think I'll manage well enough without you."

"Oh no, milady, your Grace," she shook her head slightly. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Is it your husband then?" Elissa offered. "You don't wish to leave him?"

"In . . . a round about way, yes?" she looked back and forth between them all once more looking quite worried. Her cheeks were flushing quite red. "I'm . . . you see it . . . "

She looked right at Duncan and stepped forward to him, then motioned at him to lean down. The Warden dipped down so she could cup her hand about his ear and whisper something. He looked at her suddenly with his eyebrows raised and the elf nodded emphatically.

"Well," he started and stood up straight as a slow smile spread, "that does change matters by quite a bit. May I offer an open invitation in case you happen to change your mind later?"

"Of course, though I might still end up turning it down eventually," Kallian smiled a little sheepishly. "It all depends."

"I understand," Duncan nodded.

"Pardon me for saying so, but I don't," it was Alistair that said it. He looked about as confused as Elissa felt. "Under what circumstance would it not be alright for someone to be recruited?"

Duncan didn't say anything and only looked at Kallian expectantly. She took the cue and looked at Alistair, still blushing.

"It would be under the circumstance that if he recruited me," she reached down and patted her own belly a couple of times, "he'd be recruiting the two of us."

Now it was Alistair's eyebrows that went up, "Oh!"

Elissa gasped aloud and came over to take Kallian by the shoulders, "You're with child?"

Kallian gave that sheepish smile at her again and nodded, "Yes, milady."

"Maker, bless it!" she gathered the woman up in a hug. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Kallian laughed a bit, "Tradition says you're supposed to wait till at least the second month to say anything. Just to be sure, you know? I haven't even told my husband yet."

Elissa gave another slight start and took Kallian by the shoulders again, "Was that why you were still worried about the poison even after you took the antidote?"

"It would, milady," Kallian nodded, sobering, and then lightly touched the bandages on her arm. "I'll admit I'm still worried, but I'm not feeling any further effects. I think we'll be alright."

"Well I'm not."

Elissa turned to see her father standing there with his arms crossed and something of a glower on his face.

"So not only did you put your own life in danger, you put at risk the life of your unborn child?" he looked directly at Kallian. "What were you thinking?"

Blinking her eyes a few times, Kallian glanced at Elissa in worry, but Elissa couldn't offer Kallian anything in the way of help or advise. There was one other time that Elissa recalled her father having that particular look and it had to do with Elissa throwing herself under her father after his horse was spooked. The horse had tossed her father off and she used her own body to prevent him from crashing into the cobblestones. She thunked her own skull off the stones, but the injury wasn't severe. Elissa thought it a fair exchange for having her father not crack his own skull or break his neck on the fall. Father had thought otherwise and gave her the same look and tone of voice he was giving Kallian now.

"Your Grace, I . . .," Kallian suddenly looked like the unsure servant again. "The life of I and my child do not eq-..."

"Finish that sentence and I will see fit that you are locked in a room for the rest of your days so you never put yourself or your child at risk again," his eyebrows furrowed further. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Kallian stood up straighter, "Y . . . yes, your Grace."

He glowered for a few seconds more and then eased, offering a smile again, "Now I have no choice but to see to it that your child is cared for by seeing to it that you and your family are cared for as well."

She opened her mouth, apparently to protest, but then snapped it shut. After a few seconds she winced a smile, "I would assume that it would be pointless to protest."

He nodded and Elissa patted her on the shoulder with a laugh, "Very pointless."

* * *

Elissa held the scraps of what was left of Kallian's sleeve in hand as she walked through the halls of Cousland Castle. Armor on and heading to Ser Gilmore with Dog at her side, she was to join with him to go on patrol. Why she decided to hold onto it was even a mystery to herself. A reminder, perhaps, of what they had all almost lost this night or maybe as a token to gird her determination in protecting both home and family.

"But why can't we assist with finding who tried to assassinate Teyrn Cousland?" a voice said from just around the corner.

Elissa stopped, realizing it was the voice of Alistair.

"Alistair, you have to understand," it was Duncan this time and Elissa decided to stop and just listen for a moment. "Wardens do not get themselves politically involved for many reasons. One of them is to not appear as if we favor one side to another. No matter who rules the land, our only alliance is to be against the darkspawn. If we were to assist the Couslands in finding the culprit it would appear as if we have taken a side and may end up in the line of fire. Perhaps even exiled from Ferelden all together if the nobility sees enough reason to."

"But I wasn't the only one who stood up to try and prevent that assassin at dinner," Alistair countered. "You got to your feet as well. Even handed Kallian a weapon to fend the assassin off. Isn't that taking a side?"

"How would it have appeared if we simply stood by and did nothing? Had Teyrn Cousland died to an assassin's blade with two Grey Wardens in the room, it could easily have appeared that we were the ones to assist in the killing by doing nothing at all. It could even be assumed that we helped set it up," Duncan sighed a bit. "It is a fine balance we Wardens have to tread. We can not embroil ourselves into the troubles of the nobility, but it doesn't excuse us from being completely heartless. It's best to keep our distance, Alistair, and do what we came her to do. Find recruits."

As she heard Alistair sigh and begrudgingly agree, Elissa felt quite deflated. Keeping one distant from politics meant very much keeping out of marrying range. The last thing she would want is her pithy little fantasy of having him as a suitor be the reason for assassins to start aiming for the Grey Wardens. Disheartened, she walked back the other way to go the long way around through the great hall. It was there that she stopped at the doorway at a sudden shout.

"Kal!"

Looking over she saw her lady-in-waiting get up from a bench and go running into the arms of a familiar elf. It was Nelaros, Caldean's son. She had met him on occasion at his father's smithy. A smile crested her lips as he gathered her up into a tremendous hug. It was apparent he was horribly worried and now greatly relieved to see her. Elissa pulled herself back around the corner of the doorway, peering around the frame. It seemed she was on eavesdropping duty tonight.

"Thank the Maker!" he said, still holding her tightly. "When the runner came to get me all he said that there was an assassination attempt on the Teyrn, an elf was dead, and I was to come to the castle as soon as possible. I thought the worst!"

Elissa put a hand on her forehead. That certainly was probably the most horrid way to tell the message to him. She was going to have to find which messenger it was and give him a talking to later.

"I'm alright, Nel," Kallian replied. "I'm fine. We're fine."

Nelaros took her by the shoulders to look her over, stopping when he saw the bandages, "What happened?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you first," she took him by the hand and brought him over to a bench.

It brought them out of earshot and Elissa strained to try and listen, but it was then that a voice from behind her spoke up, "Milady, there you are."

Snapping a look over she saw Ser Gilmore approaching, she "shushed" and motioned him to approach quietly. Eyebrows raised he did exactly that. She pointed with a finger within and Gilmore peered just enough to look into the hall.

"That's her husband," she whispered.

"I see," he whispered back. "Has he been told yet of her condition?"

Elissa wasn't surprised one bit that it only took a scant few hours for the word of Kallian's pregnancy to fly through the castle with horrid ease, "I don't think s-"

A sudden whoop and laugh came from within the hall. Looking in again, Nelaros had picked Kallian up by the waist, spinning her around in the air once, laughing in joy.

Elissa found herself smiling wide, "Correction. He knows."

* * *

_**A/N:** To answer the question ... nope, this story has not been discontinued. :) Though it has served it's purpose in breaking my writer's block for my main fanfic The Migration. I may end up with long periods of not posting to this one, but rest assured, it won't stop until I label it "Complete" :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**My MarySue AU continues! Thought I would have a little Nelaros/Kallian fluff for flavor before the srz bznz. Can't call it romance if it doesn't have some fluff in it! But now . . . who, oh who, will our Elissa manage to find as a potential husband? Any guesses? ^_^ _

_And as for why so long between chapters? Just eye my profile for the silly excuse._

_**Summary:**Alternate Universe. The Blight never happens. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros in Highever and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has less than two months to find a husband before her parents choose one for her. A grand tournament and ball celebrating Ferelden's independence is being held in Denerim. Elissa will be attending both and just finished the tourney . . . _

**Part 7**

Kallian and Nelaros cheered as Lady Elissa accepted the flowered wreath from King Cailan. It was the runner-up prize for placing in the tournament, but the crowd applauded and shouted wildly, showing they favored her more then they did the tournament champion. Lord Uhlig, eldest son of Arl Wulff of West Hills, defeated Elissa fair and square in one-on-one combat. However, she won half the other competitions, enamoring the crowd more and more to her with each win. Though she had lost, she was not disappointed in placing second overall.

"Lord Uhlig faced me on the tourney field as a warrior," she had said after Kallian had helped her off with her helm and shield. "Not as a warrior facing a woman who _happens_ to be a warrior, but just a warrior. He did not hold back one inch and neither did I."

The smile she gave was enough to settle Kallian's mind that she was, indeed, happy with the results. Elissa raised the wreath as she faced the crowds and they cheered again. That was all both Kallian and Nelaros had to see and they quickly made it back to the Cousland tent set up near the tourney grounds.

"Look at you strutting around," Nelaros partially laughed. "One would almost think you were the one that received the wreath."

Kallian looked over at her husband as he helped put away the shield, "What? I'm not allowed a little bit of pride that my lady placed second in the grand tourney above both Ser Landry _and_ Sir Roma of Dragon's Peak?"

"_My_ lady?" he said, heading closer to her, still grinning. "You make it sound like you were the one to train her."

"I might as well have," she huffed, placing the helm on the appropriate armor stand. "The way she fretted last night you would think it was the day before her yet-to-be-decided wedding. It took two cups of hot tea and three assurances that her weapons and armor were set to go before she'd settle down to sleep."

"Is that why you were so late getting to bed?" Nelaros tsked and wrapped his arms about her from behind, gently laying his hands on Kallian's slightly bulging stomach. "You'd think she'd be easier on you considering your delicate condition."

Even as she laid a hand a hand atop one of his, she snorted in response, "Delicate condition. Makes me sound like I'm weak and diseased. I'm just with child. Doesn't mean I'm infirm."

"No, but still," he held her just a little bit tighter, "I don't want you wearing yourself out just because this is all a special occasion. I still think you should be back in Highever resting."

Chuckling lightly she turned around in his arms and wrapped herself about his neck and shoulders, "One, I think you very well know what my physical limits are, m'love, otherwise we wouldn't be in this particular predicament."

Nelaros blushed at the insinuation. Kallian had to admit that after finally consummating their marriage for the first time, it became something of a trial to make sure they actually got some sleep every night. On more than one morning, Kallian had stumbled her way to Cousland Castle only to be berated by Nan for being late and snickered at by the others for being such a "newlywed".

"Yes . . . well," Nelaros cleared his throat, still blushing a bit, "that is that and this is this. Slightly different circumstance. So your second point would be?"

"Point two," she said, after giving him a light kiss on the nose, "would be that you agreed to let me go to Denerim on the stipulation that you would come with me and that we'd see my family while we were here."

Her husband nodded slightly. "Two birds, one stone," he sighed discouragingly, "and I get to make a first impression as the man who got his daughter with child. Here I thought I could get off without thinking about it for another few hours."

"Oh, stop that," she shook him by the shoulders playfully, making him chuckle. "Our parents _and _our hahren decided you were the match for me, so they have nothing to complain about. Least of all my father. He's going to love you, trust me."

"Easy for you to say being the daughter and all," he quirked a soft grin at her. "I don't think you quite understand the absolute terror of a boy meeting his girl's father for the first time."

Kallian had to ponder that for a moment. She'd heard of such storied things happening in romantic rumors of one sort or another, but hadn't put much thought to the courage it might take for a man to meet his lover's father. Her thoughts flitted briefly to Lady Elissa and the rather imposing fact that Teryn Bryce Cousland was her father and knew that was part of Elissa's problem in finding a man to marry. It would take a man who was either awfully arrogant or awfully ballsy to face Teryn Cousland and say "Yes, I'd like to wed and bed your daughter." Perhaps not in those exact uncouth words, but the notion would be the same no matter how it was put. Kallian shuffled the thought aside to regard her husband again.

She smiled and tilted her head in a coquettish manner, "Maybe I don't understand, but I do know that you are certainly no boy."

"Oh?" his voice took a decidedly teasing tone. "Did you just recently come to this conclusion or have you held this opinion for a while now?"

"For a while now, of course," she replied, brushing her nose against his, her lips lingering close. "But . . . I do need reminding every once or so often."

Nelaros' hands softly caressed her back as her fingers combed through his light blond locks. She hadn't thought that she would feel the need to lay abed with her lover while with child, yet there it was. From all the horror tales she kept hearing from midwives and women who had given birth, she was certain that she would have been pushing Nelaros away with snarls about not wanting to be touched. Maybe that would happen later when she was heavier and able to move about as well as a heavily laden pack ox. For now, it was otherwise.

"Then I suppose I'll have to make sure I remind you," he brushed his lips gently against hers briefly, "but a bit more than just every once or so often."

"Really now," was all she managed to utter before his lips sought hers again.

Kallian managed to loose all sense of time and place. All she could feel was his caressing embrace and the warmth of his skin and hair under her fingertips. She could feel his mouth as it conveyed to her his desire, his love, his joy, far better than words ever could. She responded in kind, wanting him to know that she felt the same. Kallian's feelings for him continued to amaze her. In only a hand full of months she managed to fall head over heels in love. Granted, it helped that he was her husband already, but she had assumed it would be years before she would say those words to him.

He had an odd quiet strength about him. He was talented, kind, funny. There was no doubt in his mind over what was right and wrong. His work as a blacksmith did more than just strengthen his body, it had strengthened his will. She'd seen it at work when a shem thought to cheat some coin out of Nelaros and pay him less than what was originally agreed upon. He'd thought to pressure her husband just because he was an elf. Nelaros did not back down, the shem turned out to be a coward and paid him the full amount. That courage might have invited trouble, but it was still a courage Kallian could admire.

They both started with a jerk, pulling quickly apart as the sound of a throat clearing brought back the reality of where they currently were.

"Is this a private affair or is a Cousland at least able to enter their own tent?" Lord Fergus' voice carried a tone of amusement as his head peeked in through the tent flaps. His grin only grew wider as Kallian felt her cheeks flush red and Nelaros ran a hand through his hair to straighten it back out again. "You know, if you want I can come back later."

Kallian definitely flustered, "N-no, please, we were just- . . . I mean- . . ."

"I'll go take care of Farran," Nelaros uttered, giving an embarrassed glance up at Fergus before quickly slipping out of the tent to take care of Lady Elissa's horse. Like his father, Nelaros also had a knack for keeping the unruly stallion in check. However, she knew his quick retreat had more to do with getting away from the awkward situation than it was to make sure the horse was alright.

Kallian smiled sheepishly at Fergus as he entered the tent fully, "If you were looking for your sister, Lady Elissa is still likely being mobbed by the adoring crowds."

"Well, actually no," he said. "I know it will be a while before she makes it back here. The King's Guards and our own people have a good eye on her so she should be safe while she is congratulated by every single man, woman, and child in Denerim."

She nodded her head at that. After hearing about the assassination attempt on Teyrn Cousland, the King was fully insistent on having his own guards take part in helping protect he and his whole family while they were in Denerim. According to Elissa there was some grumblings among the nobility of the favoritism being shown. Another noble, Urien Kendall the Arl of Denerim, did die by assassination, yet the Kings offer hadn't been extended to the remaining Kendall family. Some pointed words had been exchanged over that, but it was minor compared to the outrage other nobles felt over the attempt being made on Bryce Cousland's life. Arl Urien wasn't even half as liked as Teyrn Cousland was. His son, the new Arl, even less so.

"It was you that I wanted to speak to," Lord Fergus continued, the amused air he carried slipped away to reveal something more serious. "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me."

Catching the shift in his demeanor, her embarrassed grin faded and curiosity overtook the awkwardness. Lord Fergus had occasionally spoke to her in the past, more so after spoiling the Crow's attack. It was always friendly and infused with the same sense of humor his father had. Mostly, it had to do with either how his sister was doing or how she and the "wee one" she carried was coming along. Somehow she had the notion that this talk had to do with neither of those subjects.

"Certainly, milord," she said, flitting the lock of amber hair out of her eye. "Ask away."

There was a nervousness in his gait as he hesitated in speaking and, instead of saying anything, started to pace back and forth between the armor stand and where Lady Elissa's shield lay. Her curiosity was definitely peaked now and she canted her head to the side, patiently waiting.

"You . . ., " he paused in both his words and his walking, then quickly continued, apparently deciding on what to ask. "You said that you were born and raised here in Denerim, correct?"

It was a simple enough question and she nodded with her response, "Lived here all my life until I moved to marry Nelaros."

"Right, an arranged marriage," he rubbed his chin with a hand, his pacing continued. "Are there ... unarranged marriages between elves?"

"Sometimes," Kallian crossed her arms as she spoke, unsure of where Lord Fergus was going with this questioning. "Though it's rare. If the hahren - our elder - disagrees with the pairing then he'll never arrange for the wedding with the Chantry. If the pair is that determined then they'll usually find way to move away from the Alienage and find someone who will do the ceremony for them. Or just simply pass themselves off as husband and wife where ever they go."

"What . . .," again he paused, this time looking hesitant to ask the question. "What about elven women who... end up with child and are not married? What generally happens to them?"

That caused Kallian to blink and her eyebrows to furrow slightly. Now she was the one who was hesitant to speak, "It . . . depends, milord."

"Depends on what?" he looked at her with an odd amount of interest and now she began to worry.

"Well... does she know who the father is and if so will he take she and the child in? If not does she have family that will do so or will they cast her out for bringing another mouth to feed?" she stopped there and shrugged. There were other darker circumstances that she didn't want to mention yet. "There are many things to consider."

"What if there was no father or family for her to turn to? What . . . what happens if . . . ," his words trailed off and Kallian noticed his face go a little pale and some sweat began to form on his brow.

When he didn't continue, she reached a hand out and stopped his pacing by placing a hand on his arm.

"Lord Fergus," she started, her voice colored with concern, "why all these questions? What's going on?"

Lady Elissa had told her that she sensed something had been wrong with her brother. More so since the assassination attempt. Not knowing Lord Fergus as well, Kallian held no opinion on the subject. Now, however, there was no mistaking that something was amiss.

Fergus looked into Kallian's eyes and held them, his voice was low, almost rough, "Tell me. Why did you save my father's life?"

The look in his eye told her that it wasn't what he was really asking. Behind the sense of desperation was a line of hope and the words 'can I trust you' hanging in the air.

"To start, instinct," she admitted, "but more than that, your father is a good man. He has a well placed sense of compassion and he doesn't treat our kind like something he can walk on. We're people to him, not just servants. All you need to do is take one look at the Denerim Alienage and compare it to the one in Highever and you know for a fact that he cares." She offered up a smile, hoping to alleviate his worries and earn his trust. "My husband's family has a blacksmith shop that your father allowed to open _outside_of the Alienage walls. That would be unheard of almost anywhere else."

"That," she had to quirk a small grin at this point, "and he is my lady's father. It's part of my duty to help keep her happy and her father dying would not have made her happy."

There was a subtle change in Fergus' face, as if a tightly wound coil had been loosened. He dropped his gaze, sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That . . . is good enough for me."

She had asked him what was going on. So, Lord Fergus told her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews!_

_Yes, I do love my cliffhangers. Keeps 'em coming back for more. :P Though I'm pretty sure you guys are going to hate me for this chapter. ^_^_

_I'm trying to be a little more descriptive with Kallian and Elissa so that there is a more solid mental image of them both.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Summary**: Alternate Universe. The Blight doesn't happen. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros in Highever and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has less than two months to find a husband before her parents choose one for her. A grand tournament and ball celebrating Ferelden's independence is being held in Denerim. Fergus Cousland seems troubled and consults Kallian about it. Meanwhile . . ._

**Part 8**

"Milady! Lady Elissa!"

Elissa turned her head in the direction of the familiar sounding voice, wisps of black hair swept across her forehead as she did. The admiring crowd that had gathered about her might have made looking around difficult, but his height and the shock of red hair made him stand out.

She smiled wide and turned towards him, the crowd parting as the two came close, "Ser Gilmore!"

"Please, it's just Roland now," he said as he clasped arms with her. "Or Rory as you prefer."

She gave a light laugh, "I haven't called you Rory since you were knighted."

"I'm sure you can pick up the habit again, milady," he smiled in return.

Elissa took advantage of the part in the crowd and made her way through it, Roland following as they spoke.

"I thought you weren't in Denerim," she mentioned, making her way to the tent area.

"We just got back late last evening," he replied. "There were fewer darkspawn then actually reported. It didn't take long to dispose of them."

Elissa glanced at him and saw the amulet he wore, emblazoned with the Grey Warden symbol. The Warden-Commander might not have walked away with Kallian for a recruit, but they did leave with Ser Gilmore in tow. It was the greatest honor that could be bestowed upon one of their house and Elissa couldn't have been prouder for him. She'd known him since childhood, grew up with him as he squired, sparred with him as they both learned to fight.

. . . she'd even shared her first chaste kiss with him so very long ago. It went nowhere as once the Master-At-Arms found out about it, he strung Rory up by his heels and threatened to beat him within an inch of his life if he ever did anything of the sort with Lady Elissa _Cousland_ again. After that, they agreed to just remain friends. Though Elissa did dabble in her mind from time to time if there ever could have been more.

"Good to see you came back, no worse for wear," she said as the din of the crowd faded away. "Are the darkspawn as horrific as they say?"

"They are, milady," he answered with certainty, "and then some."

"Then I'm glad you're able to put your skills to good use against them," she nodded. "So, is being a Grey Warden everything you thought it would be?"

He paused before answering and spoke slowly, "Not . . . quite what I was expecting, no."

"How odd," Elissa said, tilting her head and quirking an eyebrow. "That other Warden, Alistair, said the same thing. What is it that's so unexpected?"

Rory opened his mouth to speak, but he said nothing for some moments. Before he could say anything at all, they arrived at the Cousland tent and stopped short as Fergus opened the flap to walk out. Her brother also stopped short, apparently surprised to see them there. To Elissa he looked oddly worn and somewhat pale, but the look slipped away quickly as he smiled.

"Ah, there's my little sister," he smiled more as he saw Rory, "and with Ser Gilmore! Good to see you again."

"As I said to Lady Elissa, it's just Roland now," he said as he clasped forearms with Fergus.

"Of course, _Warden_," Fergus kept his grin even as he looked back at Elissa. "And congratulations to you. The way the crowd reacted you would have thought you were the grand champion instead of Uhlig."

Elissa felt herself blush at that, "Yes, but . . . I think that had a lot to do with the fact the last time a woman even placed in a grand tourney, you were still in swaddling clothes, Fergus."

Her brother was already shaking his head, "You always discredit yourself, Elissa. You don't think that it could possibly be because the people actually like you?"

She stammered a little at that, unsure of how to respond, "I . . . well . . . "

"You know she's never going to say something as confident as that, Lord Fergus," another voice chimed in from the tent and the flap opened once more as Kallian popped her head out. "Even though you would be right."

As Kallian stepped out, Elissa noted again an oddity. The elf looked somewhat flush about her cheeks and when she passed a looked to Fergus and he looked back at her, there was this odd aura between them. Kallian looked away quickly enough, but Fergus didn't. If Elissa were to put a word to it she would have to say that he looked guilty.

_Guilty? Why would he look guilty?_ she asked herself. _And what would it have to do with Kallia- . . . no, it couldn't be. Fergus would never . . . not to Oriana! And Kallian wouldn't either! She loves Nelaros too much to - . . . then again Fergus had been acting even more strangely since the assassination attempt. Since we all found out Kallian was with ch-_

Elissa suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape, but she visibly jumped as if slapped.

"Something the matter, my lady?" Kallian asked, looking in askance at her.

"Uhm... no! Nothing, I mean," she tried to think fast. "You . . . are right. I do tend to not think much of myself. Ha!"

The laugh was a little too forced and she cringed. She was never any actress by any stretch of the imagination.

"Perhaps Lord Uhlig smacked her around a bit more than we thought," Fergus said, now looking a little worriedly at her.

"Maybe so?" she laughed again, then quickly changed the subject. "So, Rory, will you and the other Wardens be attending the ball this evening?"

"Ah, no," Roland looked a little embarased. "Acording to Duncan the Wardens had nothing to do with Ferelden retaining its freedom from Orlais, so . . . we have uninvited ourselves as this is technically a political event. And Grey Wardens are not to get politically involved here."

"Well, it'll be a shame to not have you there," Fergus patted Rory on the shoulder. "How about I make it up to you with a drink? Catch up on things."

"I'd like that, milord," Rory nodded and smiled at that.

"Hey, what about me?" Elissa said, her arms akimbo, glad that the change of subject took. She was willing to let the unpleasant notion of her brother and her lady-in-waiting having an affair wait until a better time to adress it. "I could use a drink and catch up with Rory as well."

"You, milady, need to get ready for the ball," it was Kallian that spoke and she linked her arm with one of Elissa's. "Unlike Lord Fergus who simply needs to change his clothes, you need to get out of your armor, get to your room at the palace, take a full bath, get into your dress, and get your hair up so it's nice and doesn't look like you put your head in a windmill."

Elissa's spare hand immediately went up to her hair. Currently it was up in a bun, set to make it easier to get a helm on. The tight bun had become looser and there were strands of black hair that fell willy nilly about her head.

"My hair won't take that long to get back up into the bun," she muttered. "Just a wash and then comb it back up a-"

She interrupted herself as she saw Kallian's stare. Actually, it wasn't so much as a stare as it was a frosted glare that she was almost fully certain Nan had taught her how to do.

"My lady," she said in a very cool even tone, "there is no way in all of Thedas, the Fade, and beyond, that I am going to let you go to the biggest ball since the King and Queen's wedding . . . in a battlefield bun."

With that Kallian started to pull Elissa towards the tent.

"Come on," she stated, "let's get that armor off."

Elissa looked pleadingly at her brother, who in turn raised his hands in the form of a surrender, a slight grin playing on his face, "Don't look at me. This is entirely outside my realm of influence."

She looked at Rory, who gave the same gesture, "Kallian is no darkspawn, so it's not my responsibility either."

"You cowards," she playfully glared at them both then wagged a finger at them. "I will remember this."

They both laughed and as she was fully pulled into the tent she heard her brother say, "Let's get that drink. So, what's it like being a Grey Warden?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Y'all wanted to throttle me at that "Meanwhile" part in the summary, didn't ya. Didn't ya? :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** I live__. It lives. __Self-Beta. Treading even more on the AU path. Hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

_**Summary**: Alternate Universe. The Blight doesn't happen. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros in Highever and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has less than two months to find a husband before her parents choose one for her. A grand tournament and ball celebrating Ferelden's independence is being held in Denerim and the ball is fully underway . . ._

**Part 9**

Elissa let out the sigh she'd been holding since she arrived at the ball and then took in a breath of the evening air. Somehow she managed to get away from the gaggle of men and women who'd been hounding her since the start. The large balcony she found herself on was wonderfully quiet compared to the din inside and she was going to take every precious moment she could to unravel her nerves.

There was no hiding her general dislike for these particular events. At least, not from those closest to her.

With Kallian she was admittedly petulant. Griping and mumbling about the infernal dress she had to put on, she argued about having her hair completely up or fettering it with too many clips and baubles. She did manage to convince Kallian to at least keep her hair pinned back to say out of her face. In compromise, Elissa gave in to having a silk blue flower with laurel leaves used to conceal the pins in her hair. Elissa had to admit that with the flower contrasting her cascading black locks and matching the color of the dress, she cut a rather striking look in the mirror. The part of her that always felt awkward in a feminine garment didn't want to believe that the reflection was her.

Her mother thought she looked wonderful and Oriana complimented about her hair. Neither had been aware it had gotten so long. She took the compliments in stride, but still expressed being uncomfortable with going to the gala event in such a get-up. Not her mother, nor Oriana, nor her father, _nor_ her brother were sympathetic and they collectively told her "get thee to the ball".

Too many people were wanting to introduce themselves or their son, their nephew, their stepson, or any other male relation. Elissa greeted them cordially and spoke to them politely, but she couldn't shake the notion that she was key prize in some unspoken hunt. She easily could have faced any number of them with sword and shield in hand, but upon a social event such as this, she felt completely defenseless.

The whole situation made her forget about the insinuation of an affair between Fergus and Kallian. So much so that she never even prodded either about it. Now with a few breaths of fresh air in her lungs, thoughts crawled back into mind about it. She was probably wrong and was misinterpreting something. If so then the only major nagging point was her brother's odd reactions lately. Elissa did have to be honest with herself and admit that ever since Fergus got married and Oren was born that she and her brother never really quite had the talks that they used to.

That settled it for her. She would track down Fergus, have a long chat with him, and get the mess straightened out. Provided there was even a mess _to_ be straightened.

Elissa turned to head back in, but stopped short as her passage was suddenly blocked.

"My, aren't you a well-formed thing."

Her back immediately stiffened. Three men stood before her, but it was the one in the middle who was sauntering drunkenly forward toward her that caused her eyes to narrow.

"Excuse me?" The indignation was heavy in her voice. While she wasn't fond of these events and the overly polite talk, she also wasn't going to accept lurid forwardness. Now that she was beginning to recognize the man, she was accepting it even less.

"Oh," the man gave a disingenuous chuckle, his fellows behind him matching it with light sneers. "I do beg your pardon, Lady Elissa. I believe the drink has loosened my tongue this evening." He raised the mug in his hand to emphasize the point, "It is a party isn't it?"

"It is, Lord Vaughan," she replied tightly. Her eyes flitted to the men next to him. One of them had to be Lord Braden and the other Lord Jonaley, men who she heard were attached to Vaughan's hips. Though it was hard for anyone to tell one from the other as they were interchangeable cronies. "And since most of the drink is within the hall, you should head- . . ."

"That's _Arl_ Vaughan Kendell," he interrupted, his inebriated state seeming to disappear for a moment. "_If_ you had forgotten."

"Of course not, Arl Kendell," the stiffness in her stance didn't waver and she kept herself facing forward toward him. Somehow she was getting the feeling that this was not going to end well. "I was simply keeping things respectful for your dearly departed father. Most still remember _him_ as being Arl of Denerim."

"Yes, well, that will pass," that he didn't even bat an eyelash or show any form of mournfulness over his father's death made Elissa's stomach curl. Perhaps there was credence to the rumor that Vaughan set up the assassination himself. "Soon enough all will recognize me as lord of this city and you will recognize me as your superior instead of a peer."

Any semblance of pleasantness left Elissa's face, "I seriously doubt that."

"Doubt all you want," his confident sneer only got wider. "But once we're married you will change your tune."

"Once we're-," she couldn't stop the incredulous look on her face. "What in the Maker's name are you talking about?"

"It's still all in the works, of course," he was definitely enjoying toying with her. It was as if he knew something she didn't and intended to lord it over her for as long as he could. "But your family will be convinced that having you wed me is the best course of action for you. Better for the livelihood of your whole family."

Elissa did not like the way he worded that. Not one bit.

In her mind she replayed that horrific moment when the assassin's blade was baring down, threatening to stab her father in the chest, and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly, it wasn't the elf holding the dagger in her mind, but Vaughan Kendall. She could very easily believe him to be behind the attempt.

"Forgive me, _Arl_ Kendall," her words were spoken with a rigid jaw, "but was that some veiled form of threat to my kin and kind?"

"Oh no," he replied far too smoothly, "it's a promise of what's to come. Now tell me," he stepped closer while his eyes traveled over her body in a manner she found revolting, "are you still as chaste as the rumors say or will I be disappointed on our wedding night?"

Elissa's fist was already balling up and pulling back, ready to knock every single ounce of drink and food out of Vaughan with a single punch. Then the voice of another stopped her fist's collision course.

"That is a highly inappropriate thing to ask a lady, Lord Vaughan. I suggest you apologize immediately."

She hadn't even heard him approach. Neither did the others, yet there he stood not more than five feet behind Vaughan's men as if he'd been there the entire time. He was about her own height, broad of shoulder, but lean in muscle. The light from the grand hall behind him made it difficult to see his face too clearly, but she could see a head of black straight hair that fell to his shoulders.

Vaughan's face quickly pinched into anger, his two cronies already starting to circle wide to flank the man, "And who do you think you are to order me, the Arl of Denerim, around?"

"It was no order, merely a suggestion," he stepped forward, apparently unconcerned with Vaughan's men. "One that I highly advise that you take."

There was no mistaking the tone of threat in the man's voice. Elissa was partially relieved, but as far as she was concerned she did not need rescuing.

"Thank you, ser, but I think I have things well in hand here," she said, holding herself upright.

Vaughan snapped a look back at her, but it was one of his men that chimed in, "Hear that, Lord Vaughan? She wants to take your thing in hand, ha!"

The black haired gentleman took another step forward, his arms settling more to his sides, his stance becoming far more threatening, "That is the second uncouth comment I have heard in the span of as many minutes. You _will_ apologize to the lady."

"You still haven't told his Lordship who you are!" one of them said with a snarl.

"My name is Nathaniel Howe," he replied and Elissa's eyes widened as her vague familiarity of him focused into full recognition. "Ser Nathaniel, Knight of Gwaren. You have insulted this lady twice. I will not ask for an apology, but now demand one."

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

Elissa peeked out from behind the tree. So far she'd been lucky and none of them had been able to find her.

She'd always hated it when Arl Howe and his family would come to visit. Her mother would fuss and force her to wear a dress, then she'd have to mind her manners at the table, and all sorts of other Stuff Mother And Father Made You Do. Being able to play with other children her own age she liked. The rest of the Stuff she wanted no part in. So she woke up extra early, grabbed some food from the larder, and was gone from the castle before any of the servants knew otherwise.

Elissa hadn't gone far, she just went to her favorite grove of trees where she and Fergus would often play. She figured they would come out in this direction eventually to find her, but not before Arl Howe arrived. Avoiding getting put into a dress, and putting ribbons in her hair, and being told to stand up straight would be worth the punishment she would get later from her mother. For now -

"All the way to Gwaren?"

She saw Fergus just as she heard him. She also saw Nate with him and she ducked back behind the tree again. Elissa really really liked Nate. He wasn't a bully like his younger brother, and wasn't dull like Delilah. Delilah actually liked being in a sewing circle and liked swirling around in dresses and didn't like getting dirty, even if it was to just run across the courtyard. Nate was kind of quiet, but he always played the games that she and Fergus wanted to. Elissa would tell him to marry her, but he was two whole years older than her.

Two whole years! She couldn't marry someone so old!

"But why so far?" her brother continued. He sounded odd, like it was serious talk.

"I don't know," Nate replied. He didn't sound happy at all. "Father says it's for the good of the family, but ..."

"Don't you have knights in Amaranthine? You can be a squire under one of them."

Elissa's eyebrows furrowed. Squire? Gwaren? What were they talking about?

"That's what I told him, but then . . . then he got really angry. Said I was going to Gwaren to squire under one of the Teyrn Loghain's knights whether I liked it or not. Said he'd ship me to the Free Marches instead if I continued to argue."

Before she knew it she was running out from behind the tree, "You can't go to Gwaren! That's too far from here!"

"There you are," Fergus crossed his arms upon seeing her. "I figured you'd be out here. Mother is livid you weren't there to greet Arl Howe to the castle."

Elissa ignored her brother and went up to Nate, "We'll never see you again if you go there! You can't go to Gwaren!"

"I have to, Lissa," Nate said sadly. "Father says -"

"We have knights here in Highever! You can squire under one of them instead! I'll talk to my father and have it happen," she thought the solution so simple in her mind.

"It doesn't work like that, _pig breath_," Fergus said. "You can't just tell father to do things like that."

"I can so, _garlic butt_," Elissa retorted. "I got him to buy that sword the other day!"

"One he was already looking at, dummy."

"Shut up! I'm going to talk to him right now and have Nate squire here instead. Just you wait and see!"

Elissa ran off back to the castle, ignoring both Fergus and Nate's voices as they called after her.

* * *

Of course, it didn't turn out that way. Almost the moment she got there Nan grabbed her by the ear to drag her off. She was bathed, dressed, told to be quiet during dinner, and was told under no certain circumstances was she to leave her room for the whole next day and the day after that. She ended up not talking to her father about it until way after Nate had left with his father back to Amaranthine. By then it was far too late and Elissa moped for weeks after.

And now . . .

Arl Vaughan Kendall visibly stiffened, "Ser Nathaniel . . . _Howe_?"

"That is what I said," he spoke evenly, but there was an undercurrent of intensity to it. "Will you apologize or will I have to demand in a firmer manner?"

"We don't have to take this from some pithy knight, Arl Vaughan," Lord Braden said. "We should just -..."

"Quiet, you idiot!" Vaughan hissed. While Elissa couldn't see his face, she could practically feel the panic coming off of him in waves. She knew it wasn't the "Ser" part, but the Howe name that caused it. It made no sense to Elissa. Why would he panic at dealing with a Howe, but not a Cousland?

"You . . ." he paused, perhaps trying to choose his words carefully, "need not go that far, Ser. My companions and I have had one cup too many. Please, blame the drink for our ... crass behavior."

"I don't need to you give excuses to me, milord," Nathaniel crossed his arms and motioned his head to Elissa. "I need you to apologize to the lady."

"Yes, of course," Vaughan said with a good amount of hesitation.

Elissa raised her head and stood at her full height as he and his men turned to face her.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Lady Elissa," his voice was tight and the look on his face opposed any sincerity he might have had, "my friends and I are too drunk for our own welfare and the welfare of those around us. We shall retire to my estate and make no further trouble for you or anyone else."

For a split second Elissa thought to say his apology was not accepted and simply slug the blighter right in the face. She was being a "lady" now, however, and it would detract from the gallant effort of Ser Nathaniel. Not that she really needed the help in the first place, but far be it from her to refuse the help from a childhood friend.

"Apology accepted," her own words were still stiff. "It would be best if you left now before a further spectacle occurs."

"We shall do so at once," he bowed, Braden and Jonaley halfheartedly copying him. Almost in unison they turned on their heels and walked away. Vaughan stopped a second to address Nathaniel. "Do give my greetings to your father, Ser Nathaniel."

"I will think about it, Arl Vaughan," his posture said the answer was already "no" and Elissa had to stop a small smile from appearing.

They waited until Vaughan and his men were out of sight before finally looking at one another.

"Ser Nathaniel is it now?" she offered him a genuine smile.

"It is, Lady Elissa," the smile he game in return was soft.

"You've grown," they said the words at the same time and then laughed nervously at one another.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, nearing closer.

Now that the light from the hall no longer shaded his face she could see him better. He still had his father's nose, but it no longer overwhelmed a preadolescent countenance. Nathaniel had grown into his nose and Elissa had to admit she liked the end results.

"More than ten years, I believe," she replied. "Seems almost a lifetime."

"Feels like a lifetime, milady," there was something almost wistful in his tone.

Elissa shook her head lightly, "You don't need formalities. You can still call me by my name."

"That wouldn't feel proper, milady, our stations..."

"Like it was proper for me to put mud in your shoes that one summer," she teased, "or proper for you to put a toad under my bed sheets?"

For a moment Nathaniel stood there with his mouth slightly open as if to reply, but apparently no words could come to him and he chuckled once with a smile.

"Nor was it proper for you to chase both Fergus and I around with said toad while mud squished out of my shoes and all over the castle floors," he admitted. "I still say I was completely blameless. Your brother put me up to it."

"Well I seem to recall my brother saying you went out to catch the toad and came up with the idea."

"Yes, well . . .," Nathaniel clasped his hands behind his back, apparently trying to fight the grin on his face. "He forced my hand and dared me to do it. Said I would forever be a coward if I didn't."

"And far be it for you to be a coward?" Elissa arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

Their laugh was far more relaxed. Whatever tension or hesitation she had been feeling fled and she felt relief. Finally, someone she could speak to at the ball in a normal way.

"It is really good to see you again, Nate."

"Likewise, Lissa."

There was an odd feeling in her chest. She hadn't really been called "Lissa" by anyone in some years. Fergus occasionally called her that, but the last person to say it, who was just a friend, was standing in front of her again. Hearing it said in a deeper richer tone sent that feeling in her chest racing down her back and she had to clear her throat to avoid suddenly swallowing.

"But, truly, are you alright? The shear audacity of the man to speak to you that manner. Were he not an Arl . . ."

Nate left the rest unsaid. She didn't doubt that had Vaughan continued to press then Ser Nathaniel would have been more than ready to defend her honor. The man's title bought him some leeway, but even that had its limits. A dead Arl found on the balcony of the King's Palace, slain by a knight of Teyrn Loghain, while the daughter Teyrn Cousland stood witness would have been a scandal. Then again, Elissa doubted there would be many who would miss Arl Vaughan. He was as bad as a Blight according to some.

She gave a mild frown, "I'll be fine, for now. All he did was say some things to make me feel uncomfortable. If you had arrived a moment later you would have found my fist print upon his jaw and my shoe firmly up his a - ... backside..."

Nate laughed lightly at that, "I wouldn't doubt it. I caught sight of you at the tourney. You've become quite the warrior."

The warrior side of her puffed up proudly at that. The more feminine side of her winced. Such compliments usually came paired with an undercurrent. "Quite the warrior" also meant "someone I will never see in a romantic fashion". Elissa stomped on that doubt in her mind. Being a warrior was just part of who she was. Whatever man was able to see her worth, her full worth, would earn her favor. She'd just yet to come across such a person.

"Apparently Arl Vaughan didn't see how you practically manhandled Ser Everette," he continued. "If he had then he certainly would have thought twice about accosting you."

"I know," Elissa said, her eyebrows furrowing, "in fact that has me worried because he _was_ in attendance for the matches. There was something else he also had said -..."

"There you are, sister!" Fergus' voice coming from the side startled her slightly. "Been looking all over for you. King Cailan is about to give his speech."

He slowed down as he approached and immediately seemed to be sizing Nathaniel up. Fergus was well aware that Elissa could take care of herself, but there were times where the older brother part of him couldn't help but be protective. He wasn't placing the face just yet-...

"And this is?" it didn't take long for Fergus to recognize him and his eyebrows shot up. "Nate? Is that you?"

Brotherly protection was replaced by open handed friendship. Admittedly, Nate had played more with Fergus then he did had with Elissa. They were closer in age and sometimes would leave her behind. Leaving her to deal with Thomas and Delilah. Something she'd kick them in the shins for when ever they'd come back from whatever adventure they'd been having.

While Nate and Fergus got reaquainted she suddenly remembered what she was originally going to do once she found her brother. Inwardly she sighed. Once the two got their greetings out of the way they would have to head back to the hall. Hopefully after King Cailan's speech she'd be able to lead her brother away for a talk. For now, it would have to wait.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make your wedding," Nathaniel was saying.

"It's no worries," Fergus patted him on the arm once. "I figured something might have had you tied up. Teyrn Loghain isn't one for letting his men be idle."

"No, he certainly is not."

"You'll be able to meet my wife and child here tonight," he motioned with a hand to the hall. Just as he did the din inside began to die down. "And we better get in. Sounds like he's starting."

"Right," Nate turned to Elissa and then, much to her surprise, held out an elbow. "Milady, shall we?"

Briefly stunned, she didn't respond for a few awkward seconds. Long enough that Fergus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Whether that curiosity was to the offered elbow or her hesitation, Elissa wasn't entirely sure.

Finally she managed to snap out of it, "Um, yes. Let's."

She slipped a hand in the crook of his elbow and felt that odd feeling in her chest again. As they walked back to the hall she could only hope that everyone else was paying too much attention to the King to notice the blush that developed on her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary**: Alternate Universe. The Blight doesn't happen. Kallian Tabris is married to Nelaros in Highever and is lady-in-waiting to Elissa Cousland. Elissa has less than two months to find a husband before her parents choose one for her. Elissa is at the ball at the King's Palace listening to King Cailan's speech. Meanwhile, in the Denerim Alienage . . . _

**Part 10**

"Hey, Kallian! Hey look, it's Kal!"

It didn't take long for at least a few of the elves to start recognizing her. While she and Nelaros went through the Alienage they ended up stopping frequently and talking often to people that flagged her down. Even though it was getting late in the evening, the streets were busy. The tournament and ball brought in business to the city and that meant work for her people. Work meant coin for food and drink. Food and drink immediately meant celebration.

Extra torches were lit, tables and chairs were brought around the vhenadahl, music was being played and people were dancing and carousing. Kallian was glad that Nelaros was going to get to see the Denerim Alienage on one of its happier days. At the same time there was a little problem with it.

Because most were out of their homes and within earshot of one another, news spread fast about Kallian being back. She was back with her husband _and_ had a bulge to her belly. There were the congratulatory comments and some gentle ribbing over her good looking spouse. Some asked if she was there to move back in with her father, to which she could proudly say she wasn't. Unfortunately, it didn't give Kallian the chance to ask the few questions she needed to as there was now another reason why she had to come to the Alienage.

Lord Fergus had confided something to her that he was afraid to say to any other living soul. While his reasons for keeping the secret were legitimately sound, she couldn't help but feel he was misguided. He made assumptions about elven life and how it dealt with certain matters. Kallian managed to straighten him out with some of it, but it didn't put his mind at ease at all. She didn't have much hope in finding the answers that Lord Fergus sought, but that level of trust shown to her warranted that she do what she could.

"Does everyone in the Alienage know you?" Nelaros managed to ask the question when they had a brief respite.

"Oh no," Kallian shook her head with a slight grin. "At least not personally. I, uh . . . I guess I have something of a reputation here."

"A good one . . . I hope?" his eyebrow arched while he looked at her suspiciously.

She could only sheepishly grin. While they'd gotten to know one another she'd let him know that her skills were unusual for an Alienage raised elf. They'd spoken of her mother, how she trained Kallian in using blade and leather armor, and how to sneak about unseen and even pick a lock. For a moment she'd been worried about letting him know, until he revealed that his father had also trained him in the use of a sword.

_"Best way to know how to make a sword or armor is to learn how it works,"_ he explained. _"Swords are meant for combat, so he taught me how to fight with one. In secret, of course."_

They were both elated to learn that they had more in common then they originally thought. She even challenged him to a sparring match with short blades. He'd managed to beat her out, but only barely. Indignant, she told him she let him win. Later that night they sparred again, but in a much different fashion.

Kallian wouldn't have said her reputation was spot free. She was occasionally accused of being too much of a trouble maker like her mother was. There was truth to it. Any shems coming into the Alienage to cause trouble she would often engage, getting them to leave through intimidation or coercion. It wasn't unusual for her to slip out into the city way past curfew, illegal dagger at her hip, slipping through the shadows to get some business done. While she'd never been caught, there were a few close calls, and she was certain that her father suspected a lot of what she did.

At the same time, anything she managed to gain from all of it she would share. A good score of them were thankful for her intervention and for being brave when they weren't able to. Their thankfulness made it worth the trouble and the occasional eye of suspicion.

Just as she was about to say something further to her husband she saw at a table a very familiar face. She smiled wide and waved, calling over to him.

"Soris!"

Her cousin looked around, then stopped when he spotted her. Soris seemed stunned as he could only stare at her with his mouth slightly slack-jawed. Undoubtedly, he was simply surprised at seeing her. At least that's what she thought at first. As she neared she noted something was wrong. He looked thin and worn, like he hadn't been sleeping or eating well. Worry began to really set in when he fully turned away from her, his head down.

Immediately, her head went over several of the odd ending conversations she just had with the elves that greeted her back. Anytime she would ask if they'd seen or heard from her cousins they'd either not give her a straight answer or deflected the question. One of them even pretended to see someone else they recognized and ran off to pretend to greet them. It all lead to one conclusion.

Something was wrong.

"Soris, hey," she said as she got up to his table. "No greetings for your cousin?"

Hesitantly, he managed to look up at her, "Hey . . . cousin. Didn't think we'd be seeing you for several years at least."

His voice sounded rougher than she remembered, "Same here. Things happened for me, I guess, so here I am now. How are you doing?"

"I . . . uhm," he looked down again. Soris either wouldn't or couldn't look her in the eye for some reason. Kallian was tempted to say he looked ashamed. "I'm fine."

"Good," Kallian replied, but she didn't believe for a moment that he was fine.

At that moment, Nelaros came up beside her to take her hand and squeeze it lightly. Looking at him he seemed to also sense that something was wrong and looked at her in askance. Kallian shook her head slightly. She wasn't sure, but she was definitely going to find out.

"Soris, I'd like you to meet Nelaros, my husband."

With that Soris did look up, "Oh!" He had the wherewithal to stand up and come around the table to hold a hand out to him, "Nice to meet you, Nelaros. Uh . . . welcome to the family."

He smiled at him as he shook his hand, "Thanks. Looking forward to meeting the others."

At that, Soris' face fell again, "Ah, yeah, sure."

Kallian didn't like the sinking feeling she was getting in her stomach, "Soris, you're not looking too well. Is everything alright?"

She saw the shifty look in his eyes, guilt drifted over him again, "Uhm, well. . ."

Her eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, "Soris, are father and Shianni alright?"

Her cousin seemed to flinch and he raised his hands as if in surrender, "Look, Kal . . . things happened after you left. Some bad things."

"What?" that feeling in her stomach was now starting to grip to her heart. "What bad things?"

When Soris looked down to the ground and didn't say anything, she stepped forward to take him by the shoulders, "Soris, talk to me!"

"I can't ... I can't say it. It's my fault. I didn't do anything. I-..."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Kal," Nelaros put a hand on her shoulder, "take it easy. I'm sure there's some sort of explanation, but you need to calm down for the baby's sake."

Kallian took a deep breath at his words. He was right. Stressing out like this wasn't going to help her or the wee one.

"Baby?" her cousin looked up at her, then down at her belly, then back up at her again.

She gave him a smallish smile and nodded in confirmation. For the first time she saw something of a genuine smile from him.

"That," he gulped once, almost looking like he was near tears. "That's wonderful. I didn't even notice. Here you are looking confident as always. Carrying a child, traveling back here." He shook his head slightly, "You always were the strongest of us, Kal."

"What's happened, Soris," she asked, this time far more gently. "You need to tell me, please."

"I . . .," he shook his head more, "I don't have it in me to tell you. You'll have to talk to Uncle Cyrion. He can tell you everything."

Kallian felt some relief as he mentioned her father. He was at least alive, but that wasn't to say that he hadn't been harmed. Her worry started to shift more toward Shianni. Knowing her she figured her to be somewhere around the vhenadahl at least six mugs of ale in already. Instead she finds Soris practically withering on the vine.

"He should be home right now," Soris continued. "You can talk to him there."

She nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

"Me?" he shook his head. "I can't. I can't face your father."

"Sori-..."

"No!" with that he wrenched out of her hands, shaking his head more emphatically. "I can't. I'm sorry, I- ..."

He said no more as he quickly turned and ran off.

* * *

It was well after nightfall when Kallian stepped out of her old home. People still celebrated in the streets, but she certainly wasn't feeling any of it. Nelaros closed the door behind them and then draped her shawl over her shoulders.

"You should keep bundled up," he said, but his voice was muted.

Kallian nodded slowly in agreement, but she honestly didn't feel the cold at all. She felt numb and empty. If they'd only decided to have Soris to come to Highever, too. Maybe even have Nelaros come to Denerim with Valora instead. Between them Shianni might have . . .

"Kal, you certain you want to venture out right now?" his arm draped comfortingly around her shoulders. "Celebration or no, they may still enforce a curfew on us. We should stay with your father for tonight."

"I need to do this, Nel," she turned her head slightly in his direction. "I need . . . some sort of focus. Some aim. Otherwise . . ."

Kallian felt herself start to seize up. The whole time her father told the tale she managed to keep her rage in check. Soris' words primed her for the worst, but the depravity of the truth was almost too much to bear. Her fist clenched tight on the shawl and she took a shuddering breath inward.

"Otherwise I'd be charging up to the Arl of Denerim's estate right now trying to draw his blood with my blade," the tears she had held back in front of her father welled up and her voice cracked.

Nelaros came around to stand in front of her and wrapped her in his arms. Kallian allowed herself to silently cry, her face buried at his shoulder. First it was Soris' parents, then Shianni's, then her own mother and now Shianni herself. The grief and anger of a whole decade threatened to spill out of her, but the hand that stroked her head comfortingly was keeping it at bay. When her quiet sobs began to ease, she felt Nelaros shift his feet and speak.

"I'm not going to say everything is going to be alright," he said, kissing her cheek once before continuing, "because you know it's never fully alright for our kind. But I will say that I'm just as angry for you as I am for your cousin. Both of them. If given a chance, if I had nothing to lose, then I'd be right there with you to slit Lord Vaughan's throat." He held her a little tighter, "A villain like that doesn't deserve to live."

Kallian shut her eyes tight. Hearing him call a shem noble a villain and confirming the fact that he would kill him if it was possible somehow eased a portion of the weight on her heart. It wasn't enough to calm the underlying anger, but just enough to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Giving an audible sniffle, she raised her head to look at him, a small wan smile appearing, "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that."

Behind his eyes laid sadness and concern, but he returned the small smile, "So overtures of killing a fiend makes you happy. I'll make note of that in the future."

A single chuckle escaped between sniffles and she gently thumped a fist against his chest for the poor joke. She could tell by the way he looked at her that he was relieved to see her smile, even if it was just a little bit.

"Now, what is it we need to do and does it really need to be done tonight?" Nelaros' worried gaze returned as he took her by the shoulders. "I really think we should just get back to the servant's quarters at the palace for now. You must be tired."

Even as she wiped her eyes, Kallian was already shaking her head, "No, I'm not tired and with most being out and about in the Alienage now is the time for it. The drink will make for looser tongues."

He gave a small frustrated sigh, "I know this has to do with Lord Fergus, but I really wish you would tell me what it's all about."

"I wish I could, Nel," she said as she pulled away to settle her shawl about her shoulders, "but until I'm certain of some information I can't breathe a word of it."

His eyebrows furrowed as his frustration became more evident. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek reassuringly, "You're intelligent. I can't say it, but you'll know by my questions what it is I'm trying to find."

The worry lingered on his countenance as she gazed at her for some seconds. Whatever resistance he'd been forming in his mind relented, "Alright, but I'm staying with you through this. There's no way that I'll let you do it by yourself."

"Trust me. I feel better having you with me," she admitted.

"Good," a small smile crept to his lips. "So, where do we start?"

"Valendrian, our hahren," she replied, "if there's anyone who would know about this it would be him."

As they set off, Kallian pushed down on the thoughts of her cousin, intending to let her task cover her grief."


End file.
